Quién lo diría
by Zel-Ol
Summary: Patán es un chico egocéntrico, piensa que es el mejor de todos y le encanta presumir, o al menos eso es lo que muestra la mayoría de las veces, hasta que conoce a Freya, una chica de ojos dorados quien logrará que esa parte oculta de Patán salga a flote. Serie de viñetas, SPOILERS DE HTTYD 2
1. Chica cualquiera

**Como sabrán ningún personaje de HTTYD es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a sus debidos autores, esta historia no fue hecha con fines de lucro, es solo para entretener.**

**Chica cualquiera**

**POV Patán-**

Si había algo peor que Brutacio sin bañarse o Patapez hablando de dragones era tener que vigilar la llegada de otros líderes al puerto, bufé molesto mientras que Eret iba a avisarle a Hipo que ya se veían los barcos en la lejanía, yo tenía que encargarme de averiguar que eran las personas que esperábamos.

Comencé a volar en Dientepúa, estaban a un cuarto de hora de distancia. Me acerqué al barco de Ottar, asentí una vez que el volteó a verme, con Siegmund fue lo mismo, aunque parecía entusiasmado al verme en un Pesadilla Monstruosa yo solo levanté la cabeza con orgullo y fui a revisar el tercer barco.

De la isla de Fork, Thorberg El Fuerte, se sabía que tenía un fiero temperamento, él, en cambio a los otros dos me habló.

— Un Pesadilla Monstruosa de color carmesí, tú debes ser Patán Jorgenson.

— Padre, el solo vino para revisar que éramos de Fork, no vino por una conversación o para presentarse.

Habló una voz femenina, yo volteé a verla. Su cabello era de un color rubio oscuro, a diferencia de Berk, ella no tenía ni un rastro de pecas en la cara, su nariz era un tanto alargada, llevaba su cabello suelto, reposando en su hombro, no parecía tener más de dieciocho. Su mirada cruzó con la mía, sus ojos eran color miel, casi dorados, sus pestañas eran alargadas y de color muy claro y sus cejas eran delgadas.

Su vestido era de telas de otras tierras, parecía seda brillante, con bordados de colores azules y verdes.

— Mi nombre es Freya, supongo que nos veremos más seguido, joven Jorgenson.

— ¿Y cómo es la vida en Berk?, ¿No han tenido problemas con otras tribus por tener dragones?

— Nuestro líder sigue con negociaciones, las otras tribus no levantaran un arma mientras nosotros no ataquemos con nuestros dragones.

Dije orgulloso de mi mismo, Dientepúa rugió, la chica al escuchar el rugido retrocedió y frunció el seño.

— Debería mantener controlado a esa bestia Joven Jorgenson, tal vez no le obedezca tan bien como usted piensa.

— Le aseguro Señorita Freya, que Dientepúa está bajo mi mando.

— Discúlpela Joven Jorgenson, ella no es muy amigable con los dragones.

— Escupen fuego, han atacado nuestra isla, ¿Por qué debería ser diferente?, ellos tienen al conquistador de dragones, es obvio que están acostumbrados a la presencia de estas bestias.

Dientepúa pareció molesto por el comentario de la chica y rugió con más fuerza, yo decidí alejarme, no tenía por qué estar escuchando los comentarios de esa hija de papá.

— Lo veremos en Berk Jefe Thorberg.

La chica desde su lugar parecía molesta y volteó la cara cuando yo la miré nuevamente, otra chica odia dragones, no era novedad.

— ¿Por qué debería ser diferente?, Debería mantener controlado a esa bestia Joven Jorgenson, tal vez no le obedezca tan bien como usted piensa.

Iba imitando su tono de enfado y su voz aguda, Dientepúa rugió.

— ¿Molesta verdad?, lo bueno es que solo estarán por ahora, después seguramente solo vendrá Thorberg a negociar.

Una chica más en la lista de las que decían no querer subirse a un dragón porque podrían romperse una uña, no había muchas mujeres como mi hermosa Bruilda.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**Aquí está la primera viñeta, tengo planeado que sean unas cinco, aunque si les gusta tal vez haga unas más ;D**

**Esta es una petición de dreamtares del foro "Canciones del antiguo Berk" espero te guste, planeo acabarlo para antes de que termine este mes n.n**

**Si les gustó comenten y agreguen esta historia a sus favoritos, si les interesa saber más aparte de la relación entre ellos pásense a leer mi historia "El conquistador de dragones"**


	2. Traidora

**Ningún personaje de HTTYD me pertenece, es propiedad de sus debidos autores.**

**Traidora**

**POV Patán-**

Cuando pensé que ya no vería a la chica llorona de los dragones, decide que siempre no les tiene tanto miedo como creía y le pide a su padre quedarse para volverse jinete. Al escuchar la noticia rodé los ojos un tanto exasperado, la verdad era que no me importaba mucho su presencia, aunque al parecer le agradaba mucho a Brincanubes, el dragón de mi tía.

Luego de que esa misma tarde Hipo anunciara que Berk estaba en peligro de ataque, al día siguiente la acompañó hasta Frok, la sorpresa fue cuando regresó con ella atada de manos, Thorberg había intentado matar a Hipo, Freya había preferido traicionar a Fork y regresar como prisionera a Berk, ciertamente me sorprendió su decisión.

Después de que Hipo anunciara las medidas que se tomarían, llevaron a Freya a una celda, donde estuvo siendo vigilada por tres días, hasta que llegó la cuarta mañana.

—Patán, estarás a cargo a partir de ahora de vigilarla, los otros guardias se ocuparan solamente de cuidar a los dragones.

Iba a preguntar el porqué, pero enseguida Hipo fue llamado por Eret y otros vikingos, por lo que me quedé con la mano alzada esperando preguntar, bufé un tanto molesto, ¿Cómo iba a poder lograr que mi querida rubia se fijara en mí sí tendría que estar cuidando a la chica traidora? No me quedó más remedio que subirme a Dientepúa e ir a su celda.

**OOoOooOoOo**

El atardecer estaba empezando y la chica se había pasado la mayor parte del día en una esquina, apenas había comido sin pronunciar palabra y verla de nuevo ahí era tan interesante como vigilar un Yak. Resoplé enojado, pero no podía hacer nada, ahora Hipo era el líder.

Me encontraba sentado afuera, poco a poco mis ojos fueron cerrándose, claro que no podía dormirme, pero mientras estuviera consiente podría escuchar lo que ella hiciera, pasó sin mayor novedad varias horas más, yo habría cada cierto tiempo los ojos cuando notaba que estaba en demasiada calma, la misma imagen de una figura delgada agazapada en la esquina del lugar, encima de la cama con un par de mantas para el frío.

Reparé en su vestimenta, con el supuesto viaje de nuevo a casa se había puesto un vestido que denotaba su posición de Fork, se mantenía limpio ya que cada día una mujer la acompañaba a lavarse. Su cabello era de un rubio oscuro, y sus ojos eran parecidos a la miel. De pronto abrió la boca, abrí por completo mis ojos esperando a que pidiera algo, pero a cambio de eso comenzó a cantar.

Su voz sonaba de forma suave, reconfortante en una canción de cuna, por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos escuchando la canción. Era una canción que recordaba al hogar, casi como saborear una fruta esparcida por la Diosa Freya*, al igual que esa chica, logrando traer incluso felicidad.

Los otros vikingos también la escucharon y sonrieron comentando algo parecido a mis pensamientos, yo solo resoplé, hablaron muy alto y no me dejaron terminar de escuchar la canción. Mi mirada se centró en ella nuevamente, miraba por la entrada de luz, de sus ojos caían lágrimas tan brillantes que podría convertirlas en oro**, haciendo honor a su nombre, solo que el Odur** causante de sus lágrimas era su padre.

Negué con la cabeza para luego darme un golpe en la frente, no debía pensar así, la única mujer que debía caber en mis pensamientos debía ser mi hermosa Brutilda y nadie más, me senté en mi silla haciendo un resoplido de enojo por atreverme a pensar así.

—Siento si mi canción le molesto, ya no haré ningún otro ruido. — yo volteé a verla por encima del hombro

—Mejor duerme, la luna ya está en lo alto.

—Buenas noches, Joven Jorgenson. — ella sonrió de una manera casi imperceptible.

Me pregunté si acaso había sido mi imaginación ese breve instante, fruncí el ceño y volteé mi mirada al frente, no tenía importancia, no debía mantener mis ojos en ella para vigilarla, además ya se iba a dormir, de nuevo maldije a Hipo para mí mismo, que día más aburrido.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Al día siguiente parecía que iba a ser igual de aburrido, hasta que escuché leves sollozos, a los minutos escuché que ya no lloraba, pero luego escuché que comenzaba a caminar por la celda hasta acercarse a las rejas.

—Disculpa, tengo una pregunta.

—¿Qué sucede? —

—¿Ha ocurrido algo desde que estoy aquí?

—Ninguna novedad, Berk ha estado en calma, ¿Algo más?

—¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras lejos de Berk, encerrado y considerante enemigo?

—Una mejor pregunta sería: ¿Qué estaría haciendo yo para que mi situación mejorara?, Sentarse en una esquina de la celda sin hacer nada no creo que ayude en algo.

Mi respuesta al parecer le sorprendió, yo sonreí con autosuficiencia, seguramente me había subestimado.

— Tal vez… aprovechar para conocer personas mejores, Berk no deja de darme sorpresas, gracias por responder a mis preguntas, Joven Jorgenson. — esta vez sonrió de lado.

Por alguna razón sentí como la sangre se iba a mi rostro, era la primera chica que me decía algo así. Ella tan solo ensanchó su sonrisa por mi reacción, aunque recuperé la compostura y esquivé su mirada.

—Joven Jorgenson…

—Patán… ese es mi nombre. —

—¿Serás quien me vigile a partir de ahora? — recargada en los barrotes de la jaula.

—Si, Hipo me lo pidió personalmente.

—¿Hipo?, ¿Son cercanos?

—Somos primos de hecho.

—¿De verdad?, que curioso, de no haber preguntado nunca lo sabría.

Y ese fue el inicio de una noche de desvelo conversando, me sentí con mucha confianza hablándole, si me lo preguntaban, por alguna razón, durante la conversación no recordé ni por un momento a Brutilda.

* * *

**Para comprender el POV de Patán:**

Tomando en cuenta que el nombre de Freya es de una diosa a veces era representada conduciendo junto a su hermano Frey, esparciendo **frutas y flores para alegrar los corazones** de la humanidad.

**Por ello Patán compara la voz de Freya con las frutas y flores que esparcía la diosa.**

**Odur era el esposo de la diosa Freya**. Mientras Odur permaneciera a su lado, Freya estaba sonriente y era completamente feliz. Pero Odur era de espíritu inquieto y cansado de la vida sedentaria, abandonó un día el hogar súbitamente y se dedicó a vagar por el ancho mundo. **Freya, triste y abandonada, lloró largamente**, cayendo **sus lágrimas** sobre las duras rocas, ablandándolas. Se dice que incluso llegaron a introducirse en el mismo centro de las piedras, donde **se transformaron en oro**.

**Patán al ver las lágrimas relucir por la luz de la luna pensó que incluso podrían transformarse en oro y por ello el Odur causante de sus lágrimas, era su padre, en su caso.**

**Bueno, decidí subir ahora esta viñeta, porque prácticamente es una transcripción de lo que escribí en mi otro fic: "El conquistador de dragones" pero era clave para que las personas que no siguen esa historia comprendan como fue que se fueron acercando más y que los lectores de las viñetas no se confundan y no tengan que leer el otro FF.**

**El próximo capítulo si será, al igual que el anterior, inédito por decirlo de alguna forma, no lo pondré en mi otro fic, tan solo en esta serie de viñetas estará, a partir del siguiente tan solo me enfocaré en ellos dos sin necesidad de mencionar lo que ocurre en Berk.**

**Sin más que decir, gracias por sus comentarios, Nos leemos n.n**


	3. Equipo

**Como sabrán ningún personaje de HTTYD es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a sus debidos autores, esta historia no fue hecha con fines de lucro, es solo para entretener.**

**_Equipo_**

**POV Patán-**

Aun me preguntaba el porque me había ofrecido…

Desde ahora Freya iba vivir en mi casa hasta nuevo aviso, Hipo había decidido no querer causar una guerra y en sus locas ideas estaban convencer o en todo caso, obligar al líder de Fork a dimitir de su cargo, antes de que dijera nada yo ofrecí mi casa para que ella se quedara a dormir.

Pensándolo mejor no había sido mala idea, después de todo tener a alguien a quien no le importaba escuchar mis hazañas era agradable. No sabía que a Freya le gustara tanto escuchar historias, y claro eran aún mejores porque yo era el protagonista.

Desayunamos rápido y fuimos a ver a Bocón, quien me envió un mensaje que tenía un encargo de Astrid y que sería aún mejor si Freya ayudaba.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Correr detrás de las crías de dragón era lo peor que podía pasarme, me enoje con Astrid al darme semejante tarea.

Se supone que con todo lo que estaba pasando en Berk, era mejor si todos se dedicaban plenamente a sus trabajos y necesitaban al menos un par de personas que cuidaran a los bebés dragón, enfadado de que las pequeñas bestias no hicieran caso me senté enojado en el suelo, totalmente cansado.

Poco después la chica rubia se sentó a poco menos de un metro de mí, parecía igual de cansada que yo.

—Deberíamos hacer un plan. — era ingenuo de su parte pensar que esos bebés harían caso.

—¿Un plan? Esos lagartos escupe fuego ni si quiera le hacen caso a Chimuelo, mucho menos a nosotros.

—No es verdad, el Jefe Haddock incluso los utiliza para limpiar cuando hay desastres de comida.

—Estamos hablando de Hipo, el único loco en toda la isla a quien se le ocurrió montarse en un furia nocturna.

—Creo que tengo una idea, ¿Me ayudarás?

—Te escuchó.

Me interesaba como la chica nueva se las ingeniaba para que los bebés le hicieran caso, me levante y la acompañé, su gran idea era atraer su atención con los pescados y que yo los tarara de la cola, dice que se le había ocurrido la idea al recordar como amarrábamos a las ovejas para que no se perdieran, yo me reí por su idea y ella hizo una cara enojada, tosí para calmar mi risa y decidí seguir su plan, después de todo era el único viable.

**OOoOooOoOo**

—Vamos pequeño, eres el único que falta, no nos hagas perder más tiempo.

Ella al igual que yo estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, era casi el atardecer, y solo faltaba por meter en su jaula una cría de Pesadilla Monstruosa, que por más que Freya intentaba que el bebé volteara, el seguía aferrado a las cadenas del techo que evitaban que salieran volando fuera de la Academia.

Cuando me enfadé definitivamente, con ayuda de Dientepúa, prácticamente obligamos a que la cría entrara en la última jaula con las demás crías de su especie.

Suspiré de cansancio, mientras veía como la chica prácticamente le faltaba el aliento, seguramente en Fork no hacía más que ocuparse de sí misma.

—¿Estás bien? Pareciera que hayas nadado desde Fork hasta aquí.

Más que preocupación, me hacía gracia como se encontraba, ella hizo un puchero y puso sus manos en su cintura.

—Perdón por no estar acostumbrada a esto, pero no me ayudas riéndote de mí.

—Es gracioso, no puedo evitarlo.

De a ver sido Astrid o Brutilda, seguramente me hayan golpeado por burlarme, pero ella en cambio también comenzó a reír. Yo levanté una ceja, al no comprender que le daba gracia ahora.

—La verdad es que en Fork nunca me divertí tanto, está bien que me vea demasiado cansada, además no puedo comparar mi condición física a la de un joven guerrero, ¿cierto?

Se acercó mucho a mi cara con una sonrisa, yo di un paso hacia atrás.

—Tal vez porque en Fork su vida es muy común, aquí siempre han existido dragones, ya sea como enemigos o ahora como miembros de la isla.

—Es cierto, si ven que lo hicimos bien seguramente Lady Astrid siga dándonos que hacer a ambos, somos buen equipo, ¿No lo crees?, regresemos, prepararé algo para cenar.

Ni si quiera me preocupé por Dientepúa, estaba más preocupado por ver como ella me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba fuera de la Academia, sentí como la sangre subía a mi cabeza, cuando estuvimos fuera, ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y me soltó la mano avergonzada y totalmente roja, el resto del camino tan solo compartimos unas cuantas miradas, cuando llegamos a la casa soltamos a reír.

Me sorprendía la facilidad con la que cualquier momento resultaba agradable, no recuerdo que ese día me haya preocupado por Brutilda.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**¿Qué tal? Ya van acercándose un poco más, la próxima viñeta ya la tengo planeada, así que espérenla.**

**Gracias especialmente a las dos personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos :D**


	4. Descubrimiento

**Como sabrán ningún personaje de HTTYD es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a sus debidos autores, esta historia no fue hecha con fines de lucro, es solo para entretener.**

**Descubrimiento**

**POV Patán-**

Nunca pensé que las cosas cambiaran tan rápido...

**[Flash Back]**

Al parecer a Astrid le había gustado nuestro trabajo en "equipo". Freya se entero de que no era bueno bañar a los Pesadilla Monstruosa, se suponía que debíamos limpiar a las crías que estuvieran sucias, pero esa especie no lo necesitaba, cada vez que se prendían era su forma de quitar la suciedad del cuerpo, ella lo aprendió por las malas y se hizo una quemadura al tocar el cuerpo de uno de ellos.

Le comencé a explicar las razones por las que no bañábamos a esos dragones mientras le pasaba un poco de ungüento y una venda, ella dijo que de ahora en adelante me consultaría antes de hacer algo, sonreí orgulloso al saber que apreciaban mis conocimientos cuando Tilda y Tacio llegaron con unos Cremallerus bebés lastimados.

— Dijeron que los trajéramos aquí y que ustedes se encargaban. — dijo Tacio

— Lo que sea por mi bella chica.

Yo iba a tomar el que llevaba Tilda, pero Freya se adelanto y tomó a los dos bebés.

— Tienen unos raspones, al parecer se lastimaron con unas ramas, ¿Qué estaban haciendo con estos bebés?

Miró acusadoramente a ambos, ellos rieron.

— Tan solo queríamos ver cuánto tardaban en atrapar a unas ovejas que habían huido al bosque. — explicó Tacio

— Quiero saber de quién de los dos fue la idea, estos pequeños están recién nacidos, se ve que apenas y pueden volar.

— Fue mi idea, ¿por qué?

Tilda entrecerró los ojos.

— Me pregunto porque alguien les haría algo así.

— Disculpe usted, pero no recuerdo haber venido a ser regañada por una novata.

Yo y Tacio nos miramos, Freya tan solo se paró erguida, miró con enojo a Tilda y se fue a otro lugar a limpiar las heridas de las crías, Tilda rodó los ojos y salió de la Academia, su hermano se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

— ¿Quién se cree que es? tan solo porque es amiga de Lady Astrid cree que puede hacer lo que ella quiere sin tener represalias y todavía intenta insultarme.

Se encontraba murmurando para sí misma, yo decidí no decir nada y comencé a limpiarle las heridas a uno de los bebés.

— Patán... sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿De verdad esa chica te gusta?

Deje caer lo que traía en las manos por su repentina pregunta tragué saliva mientras la volteaba a ver.

— Bueno, nadie es perfecto...

Fue lo único que atine a decir, por alguna razón recordé a Hipo, aquellas veces donde Astrid se enojaba el siempre intentaba ser neutral o ponerse del lado de Astrid, supuse que a mí me serviría.

— ¿Nadie es perfecto?, Por supuesto que nadie lo es... lo importante aquí es si alguna vez te has preguntado si acaso a ella le gustas tú, no creo que valga la pena luchar por alguien a quien no le interesas, tan solo es una opinión, no me lo tomes a mal.

La miré un momento y seguí con lo mío, prefería no discutir eso con ella.

**OOoOooOoOo**

— Espera pequeño... me haces cosquillas. —

El Cremallerus no se apartaba de ella y no dejaba de lamerle el cuello a señal de juego, yo intenté ayudarla, pero la cría se aferraba al vestido de la chica, sabía que si intentaba con más fuerza, sus garras terminarían desgarrando su vestido.

Fui por una anguila y basto que Freya la tuviera en sus manos unos segundos para que la cría saliera volando haciendo un alarido, ella me agradeció con una sonrisa y yo quedé embobado mirándola.

— Astrid dijo que ayudara aquí... que molesto.

Tilda había regresado con cara de pocos amigos, miro a Freya, quien le volteó la cara y Tilda frunció el ceño, genial, estaba en medio de una pelea entre chicas.

— Tal vez quiere que te tomes enserio el cuidado de los bebés...

— Mejor no digas nada niña, si no quieres que deje una marca en tu bello rostro.

Habló de forma sarcástica ante el comentario de Freya.

— No es mi culpa que yo no necesite que me desfiguren un poco para tener un rostro aceptable.

Antes de que Tilda le hiciera algo me interpuse y le di un par de crías, pidiéndole que les diera de comer, ella me miró enojada por intervenir y Freya se acomodó el vestido de manera triunfante.

— Gracias Patán...

Ella se acercó a mí para acariciarme la mejilla y se fue al otro lado de la arena a jugar con los que ya estaban limpios, yo la seguí con la mirada, mientras ponía mi mano en la mejilla que ella había tocado.

— No la mires demasiado, podrías acabar ciego.

Escuché la voz enojada de Tilda, yo volteé la mirada para que no viera mi reacción.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Al sentir sus labios rosar mi mejilla fue como sí una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, tan solo había evitado que ella se callera, nunca una chica me había agradecido así, yo sentí como la sangre se iba a mi cara, nos quedamos mirando un momento, ninguno sabía que hacer o decir.

Escuchamos un carraspeo de garganta y al voltearnos vimos a Tilda con los brazos cruzados.

— La dama en apuros y el guerrero salvador, vayan a hacer sus escenas a otro lado.

Tilda estaba celosa... ¿De mí?, de haber sido antes me habría alegrado, pero me molestó su comentario.

— Tu puedes ir a hacer tus escenas de enojo a otro lado, no necesitamos tu ayuda.

Esperaba que me pusiera de su lado, lo noté en su cara de sorpresa, bufó molesta y se fue, luego miré de nuevo a Freya, estaba con una amplia sonrisa.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Freya era la chica diferente a todas las demás, y decidí que se lo diría, aunque estaba lleno de nervios al pensarlo quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible, no quería que ella regresara a Fork y terminara con otro chico que no fuera yo.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**De aquí quedan tres viñetas más, una de ellas la narrará Freya espero que este les haya gustado :3, Gracias por sus comentarios y especialmente a las 6 personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos.**

**Cuídense, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Problema

**Como sabrán ningún personaje de HTTYD es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a sus debidos autores, esta historia no fue hecha con fines de lucro, es solo para entretener.**

**Problema**

**POV Freya-**

Esa mañana iría a ver a Lady Astrid. Planeaba pedirle a la madre del Jefe Haddock que me diera asilo en su casa. No era culpa de Patán, el gran problema era que me gustaba, ¿Cómo iba a vivir en su misma casa? resultaba demasiado incómodo y no era como si los demás Hooligans fueran a tomar bien que la chica traidora de Fork se fijara precisamente en el primo del jefe de su tribu.

No quería causarle problemas, de todas formas nos teníamos que ver en la Academia para cuidar a los bebés o al menos eso pensaba.

Dos días atrás descubrí que Tilda le había molestado que yo y Patán nos lleváramos tan bien, me alegró que él la pusiera en su lugar, ya no la mencionaba para nada y cuando la veía simplemente la ignoraba. Algo que logró que me diera gran felicidad.

Lady Astrid seguramente estaría en los establos, ya que cada mañana luego del desayuno practicaba con los otros jinetes. Me causó un poco de curiosidad no encontrar a Patán y a los gemelos allí, tan solo estaba Eret hablando con ella.

— Lady Astrid, buenos días.

— Buenos días ¿Qué sucede Freya?

— Yo quería pedirle un favor, quería saber si acaso podría cambiarme a la casa de la señora Haddock.

Al parecer le extraño mi petición, así que se despidió de Eret y le indicó que empezaran sin ella, los demás jinetes fueron despegando.

— ¿Sucedió algo con Patán?

— Yo soy la del problema de hecho. —Admití avergonzada.

— Pensé que convivían bien, han mantenido a raya a los bebés dragón.

— Es que la verdad... el me gusta y no creo que sea apropiado vivir en su casa.

Ella al parecer comprendió mi punto y dijo que ahora en la noche podría ir a la casa de su suegra, luego de que regresara de su viaje.

— Muchas gracias, entonces iré a la Academia.

— Una de nuestras jinetes menos experimentadas te ayudará, Patán tiene otras cosas que hacer hoy.

— Entiendo...

— Tengo que ir a seguirlos dirigiendo, nos vemos más tarde.

Se alejó para subirse a su dragón, yo me preguntaba que clase de cosas tendría que hacer ahora Patán.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Era la hora de comida y la mayoría se encontraba en el Gran Salón, yo buscaba donde sentarme, la mujer con la que había estado ese día era amigable, pero ella tenía a sus amigos y familia, después divisé la mesa donde estaba Patán, hablaba con los gemelos y con Eret, Lady Astrid estaba sentada en la mesa más importante hablando seriamente con Bocón.

Justo iba a buscar una mesa alejada donde comer por mi cuenta cuando escuché su voz al momento de pasar cerca de su mesa. Me senté un tanto cohibida, Tilda me ignoraba, Tacio me saludo alegremente y Eret al parecer estaba extrañado por mi presencia pero no dijo nada.

— Oye Freya, ¿Sabías que ayer en la noche Hipo decidió que ahora Patán tomaría el puesto de su padre? él se encargará de las defensas de Berk.

Patán le lanzó un pedazo de carne, al parecer se había enojado, Tacio se encogió de hombros y se lo comió.

— Yo planeaba decírselo.

— Se ve que el Jefe Haddock confía plenamente en ti, felicidades.

Le sonreí y el fingió aclararse la garganta y volteó la mirada, ¿Estaba sonrojado?, Tilda soltó un bufido y mejor intentó conversar con Eret, que la ignoró y mejor inició conversación con Tacio.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Luego de comer había decidido regresar a la Academia, pero Patán me detuvo y me llevó un poco lejos del Gran Salón, yo no entendía el porqué pero lo seguí.

— Ahora antes del anochecer pasaré por ti a la Academia.

Su rostro me decía que decir aquello le había costado demasiado, un leve sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas, yo enarqué una ceja.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Quiero decirte algo importante.

Fue mi turno de ponerme nerviosa, ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?

— De acuerdo.

— Astrid me dijo que ahora en la noche te cambiarás con mi tía.

— No te había visto y no pude avisarte, lo siento.

— Esta bien, no hay problema, entonces nos vemos más tarde, tengo unas cosas que hacer.

Se despidió con la mano mientras mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, lo vi subirse a Dientepúa, logré respirar normalmente hasta verlo alejarse, ¿Qué quería decirme?, me mordí el labio nerviosa y decidí regresar a la Academia.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**La sexta viñeta y solo faltan dos :D, gracias por sus comentarios, a más tardar la próxima semana subiré la última viñeta.**

**Espero saber su opinión, nos leemos n.n**


	6. Confesión

**Como sabrán ningún personaje de HTTYD es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a sus debidos autores, esta historia no fue hecha con fines de lucro, es solo para entretener.**

**Confesión**

**POV Patán-**

Mis manos temblaban un poco mientras caminábamos, luego de ir a la Academia, le pedí que camináramos un poco, más que nada para repasar en mi cabeza lo que le diría.

Ella también parecía nerviosa por alguna razón, tal vez pensaba que era algo malo lo que tenía que decirle. Respiré profundamente una vez que llegamos a un terreno apartado, justo en el inicio del bosque, nos sentamos en un tronco y volví a tomar aire para mirarla fijamente.

Y justo en ese momento, tenía que llegar Tacio. Con una mueca de enfado lo saludé, Freya habló con desgano, no se llevaba del todo bien con Tacio, al igual que con Tilda.

— Todos deben ir al gran salón.

Lo había olvidado por completo, me levanté después de Freya que me sonrió, yo la miré embobado mientras seguíamos a Tacio, antes de que dijera algo lo golpeé en la cabeza, el dijo que lo entendía y tan solo se dedicó a reír para sí mismo, yo estaba un tanto sonrojado, Freya miraba a otro lado.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Berk se caracterizaba porque, incluso de noche se podía ver mucho más claramente que en otras islas. Habían recipientes con baba de dragón los cuales incendiaban y las llamas se mantenían por más tiempo.

Suspiré con cansancio mientras esperaba que Freya dejara de hablar con mi tía, le estaba avisando que se tardaría en llegar, luego ella me miró, esquivé la mirada de ella, y al voltear nuevamente vi que Freya hablaba en voz muy baja, luego se hablaron un poco al oído, me extrañó aquello pero no le tomé importancia.

— Patán, mañana habrá otra reunión al medio día, para que esta vez Tacio no tenga que ir a buscarte.

Era Astrid que se acercaba, yo miré de reojo a mi tía, que aún hablaba en voz baja con Freya.

— Si, de acuerdo.

— ¿Desde cuándo tan cortante?

Astrid puso sus brazos en jarras levantando una ceja.

— Astrid, tengo la cabeza con otros pensamientos, ¿De acuerdo?, estoy esperando a Freya, justo iba a decirle algo importante cuando Tacio apareció.

— ¿Así que interrumpió algo importante?

— Déjame en paz no estoy de humor para eso.

— Discúlpame señor galán.

Ella empezó a reír, yo solo intentaba que parara, Freya se estaba acercando.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Lady Astrid?

— Nada, solo quería hacerlo enojar un poco, tienes una hora galán, pronto llegará el equipo de Patapez, mi suegra se adelanto para avisar su próxima llegada.

— Espera, ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?

— ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?, no creo que te lleve más de una hora lo que tengas que decirle a Freya, ahora eres el que se encarga de la defensa, no esperes tener tanto tiempo libre.

La fulminé con la mirada, ella tan solo siguió riendo y se fue con Bocón, tenía que calmarme, si tenía tan poco tiempo, no debía malgastarlo.

—¿Vamos a mi casa?

Ella asintió sonrojada y me siguió.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Estábamos sentados en el sillón de la sala, no parecía que ninguno de los dos quisiera romper ese silencio.

— Yo... — los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

— Tu primero.

Me aclaré la garganta y la miré a los ojos.

— Freya, la verdad es que... me gustas, en serio, eres alguien especial para mí yno quiero pensar lo que pasaría si acaso tu regresas a Fork y terminas con otro que no sea yo... ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, a mi me palpitaba el corazón fuertemente y respiraba con algo de dificultad. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en cambio se carcó mucho a mí, me tomo del cuello y me dio un beso. Tan solo fue un roce de labios de un segundo, pero eso causó que un montón de sensaciones me abrumaran, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

— No podría negarme.

Sonreí al recuperarme de la conmoción, la tomé de las manos y le di un beso en la mejilla, me temblaron un poco los labios pero eso causó que ella sonriera ampliamente, sonriendo como solo ella sabía.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**Aaww´s :3 ¿Que les pareció?, por fin ocurrió lo que todos queríamos, el próximo capítulo será sobre su "primera cita" por decirlo así, en aquellos tiempos no existía algo como novios, por lo que yo sé, que yo sepa, pero diremos que sí y al final de la próxima viñeta por fin serán novios y concluirá esta historia.**

**Gracias a los que comentaron y a los que tienen esta historia en favoritos :D**


	7. Romance inesperado

**Como sabrán ningún personaje de HTTYD es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a sus debidos autores, esta historia no fue hecha con fines de lucro, es solo para entretener.**

**Cap. 8 Romance Inesperado**

**Narrado en 3ra persona-**

Al día siguiente por la noche, Patán esperaba afuera de la casa de Valka a que Freya saliera. Tan solo la había invitado a ir a cenar algo bajo las estrellas, y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, intentando pensar la manera de no estropear nada.

Mientras tanto Freya intentaba no pensar demasiado en lo que fuera a pasar, era tan solo una cena tranquila, pero el hecho de que Patán fuera el primer chico al que Freya le daba la oportunidad de cortejarla no ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Platicó un poco con Valka, incuso por la tarde había hablado con Astrid sobre eso, las dos le dijeron un consejo parecido, _"Ten confianza y tan solo actúa normal"_, era lo que le habían dicho en resumen.

Salió de la casa, Patán sonreía nervioso, ella se alegró de saber que no era la única sintiéndose así, se subieron en Dientepúa a un lugar especial que había escogido patán, del cuello de su dragón colgaba una cesta donde estaban las cosas que necesitarían.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Siempre les habían dicho que el amor era inesperado, que nunca escogías de quién quedar prendido completamente. Patán y Freya antes les parecía una cursilería sin sentido, pero ahora estando allí, disfrutando de la presencia del otro sin hablar de nada importante en particular, les hacía tragarse esos pensamientos, era que más bien nunca lo habían experimentado en carne propia.

El nerviosismo entre ambos se fue un segundo después de que Dientepúa, como acostumbraba, quisiera desobedecer a su jinete he irse de allí, Freya utilizó las señas que había estado practicando, para persuadir al dragón de que se quedase con ellos para no tener que regresar caminando.

— Vamos cariño, no será toda la noche, por favor.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza al dragón, accedió y se fue a recortar a varios metros de ellos, Patán tenía la boca abierta, en todo el tiempo que conocía a su dragón, nunca le había obedecido tan rápidamente, y más si tenía la opción de hacer enojar al jinete.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Un poco de habilidad femenina, supongo.

Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, orgullosa de su logro, agradecía toda su práctica con los bebés y especialmente con Brincanubes, el dragón de Valka.

— Ese dragón es un necio, acaso traías yerba de dragón.

Sin pensarlo le tomó de las manos para asegurarse, al segundo después se dio cuenta y los colores se subieron a su rostro, a ella le sucedió lo mismo, Dientepúa que miraba la escena rugió para que volvieran en sí, negando con la cabeza, Freya que era quien más entendía el lenguaje de los dragones, pudo traducir lo que había dicho el dragón: _"Estos humanos y sus técnicas de apareamiento" _cabe destacar que no ayudó a que Fraya dejara de estar avergonzada, Patán frunció el ceño, no le había puesto atención a Dientepúa, tan solo se enojó por la interrupción.

Luego de eso sacaron la comida y hubo un momento de silencio donde ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, hasta que Freya comenzó a reír por lo ridícula de la situación, Patán no entendía la reacción de la chica.

— Hay que hacer como siempre que nos veíamos en la Academia… creo que nuestra confesión no debería cambiar nuestro trato, ¿No lo crees?

El asintió, aunque no estaba completamente seguro. Después de eso ella comenzó a hablar acerca de algunos problemas que tuvo con los bebés dragón, él la escuchó atentó y se dio cuenta que debía relajarse, tal como había dicho la rubia.

Poco después ya estaban en un ambiente agradable, sin tener que pensar demasiado en lo demás, cuando terminaron la comida e iban a levantarse para empezar a recoger Dientepúa decidió que haría algo por su jinete por una vez desde que lo conocía, la verdad que ya le impacientaba el hecho de que ambos tan solo hayan estado hablando, un empujón no le viene mal a esas situaciones, aprovecho que la pareja estaba en su burbuja romántica para andar con sigilo hasta ponerse atrás de Patán y lo empujó con su hocico, no fue fuerte y los reflejos de Patán ayudaron a que el no cayera al suelo, pero terminó juntando sus labios con los de la rubia por accidente.

Al principio solo fue un roce sorpresa donde ambos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, pero a los segundos después, la chica ya tenía sus dedos enredados entre el cabello del azabache y él la tomaba por las mejillas para intensificar el beso.

Cuando se separaron tan solo fue por la falta de oxígeno, Dientepúa esta vez empujo a ambos, esperaba un agradecimiento por lo que había hecho, como siempre Patán no entendió al dragón, pero Freya fue hacia el y le susurró para que el azabache no escuchara.

— Gracias cariño.

Le dio otro besó al dragón, Patán se cruzó de brazos viendo la escena, pero sonrió, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que le había dicho la chica, el aún tenía algo que decirle, pero sería luego de un pequeño vuelo, aprovechando el buen humor de su dragón.

Se subieron en él y bajo la luz de la luna dieron un paseo un tanto turbulento debido a que Dientepúa le encanta hacer enojar a Patán, causando risas de Freya al ver al azabache discutir con el dragón que rugía para seguir el juego.

Una vez abajo Patán hizo por fin la pregunta tan esperada para ella, regalándole un brazalete muy hermoso con un pequeño medallón, tenía tallado la cara de un Stormcutter y atrás las iniciales FyP, se dieron un beso de despedida y Patán la acompañó hasta la casa de Valka.

Cabe mencionar que al día siguiente parecía que todo Berk ya estaba enterado de su relación, nadie discutió, y una frase dicha por el joven castaño líder de Berk dejaba en claro lo que pensaban todos al ver a la pareja.

_"Quién lo diría…"_

**OOoOooOoOo**

**Dientepúa no es tan malo como parece jaja :3, los dragones siempre poniendo de su cosecha en la vida de los habitantes de Berk.**

**¿Qué les pareció? , dije que esta semana acabaría esta serie de viñetas y lo cumplí, wiii :D**

**Gracias por los veinte comentarios y los favoritos, espero les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño, pronto subiré mi one-shot: "Will you be marry me?" y comenzaré otro FF que será en la época moderna, si te gusta lo que escribo espero leer tus comentarios en mis otras historias.**

**¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**


End file.
